several worlds combine on Equestria
by primeoetgrunn
Summary: a bright flash of light sends autobots from different dimensions to Equestria, AS PONIES! how will the find a way of returning to their home dimensions?   warning: Optimus x Celestia though more from Celestias side.
1. truckin in the throne room

Canterlot :early morning

Celestia had just raised the sun, and with that, a mystirous light emerged inside of the throne room.

When the light finally faded after several minutes, an allicorn appeared.

It was a male allicorn with a red coat and blue flames coming out of his hooves, a blue mane and tail with a grey highlight, he had blue armor and a blue helmet with a grey mouthplate and he had two grey saddlebags with a blue stripe on both of them.

Princess Luna saw this allicorn appearing, and heard it talking in its sleep."no, no, the light! I cant see anything! My brakes dont work at all! I must protect this cargo!" a warm but scared male voice said.

After this, he woke up, it appeared he had bright blue eyes and a confused expression written all over his face. "Where am I?" he said to no one in particular. " Thou are in Canterlot, the throne room to be exact" Luna explained."I am Luna, princess of the night!" she said in her royal Canterlot voice. "I…I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobot army." Te red allicorn replied in his normal, but warm, voice. "What is going on here , Luna!" Celestia asked her sister, but barely able to end her phrase at the sight of Optimus. " I am princess Celestia of Equestria, may I know your name, stranger?" "Of course, I am Optimus Prime, commander of the autobot army, I am honored to meet you." Celestia thought for several moments about Optimus his function and form, becuse allicorns could never be lowered to the rank of a simple militairy commander, for they are royal. "Could one of you please tell me how I got here?" "No, we cannot, however, we can find out how if you can tell us your last memories." " The last thing I remember was, I was driving over a haunted road, as it would be the shortest route to the NEST base. Then a bright light appeared i front of me, and I could ,for some reason, not stop accellerating into the light, thats where I woke up in your castle."

"Thou are an allicorn, how is it possible to be a lowly servant in the royal guard?" "To that question I cant find an answer, but I do not consider myself as a lowly servant, rather than a friend and/or equal to my surrounding lifeforms. I am also losing my not-agressive behavior towards you, princess Luna, because of this selfish behavior of yours against other lifeforms!" Optimus hissed the last part of his sentence. Both princesses looked suprised of his talking towards Luna being this argessive.

"princess Celestia, princess Luna!" a female voice was heard from the door to the hallways. "Twilight Sparkle, what brings you here?" Celestia asked the smaller, light purple pony standing in the opening of the doorway. " I saw a strange flash of light coming from the throne room while my friends and I were doing some shopping, so I decided to have a closer look at it." Twilight, I want you to meet Optimus Prime, a military commander." "Greetings, young one" Optimus said. Twilight stood in awe, just looking at the large allicorn.


	2. the 4wd, flying car and ninjabike

On Sweet Apple acres, another flash of light emerged from the barn. When AppleJack goes searching for whatever caused that strange light, she finds a grey colt with a green mane and tail, almost the size of Big Mac, also he had a grey cowboy hat wit a red triangle on the front. When the colt woke up he said" What in car-nation…" while AppleJack said "What in tarnation…" The colt had yellow eyes and looked confused.

Both ponies stared at eachother for a while, untill the colt said "Ahm X-Brawn, whats ya name miss…?" "AppleJack" AJ replied "Can ya tell me what in car-nation ah am, miss AppleJack?" "ya dont know? Youre a pony, a colt." " ya mean ahm a horse? This must be a trick from that fish breathe Sky-Bite!" X-Brawn almost yelled. AJ still looked confused at the, in her eyes, handsome colt. " it appeares that ah am a horse, so ahm gonna make the best of it." He said "do ya have somethin ta do for me, miss AppleJack, ah hate it when ahm useless." "well, ya could help me with this applebuckin, since ma brother isnt well at the moment." "sure, ah cant wait ta start! Ah just wanna help everyone ah can." And with that they started applebucking. X-Brawn didnt know what it was, but learned fast for a thick headed colt.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, another light appeared, and another colt lied on the floor. This time it was a blue pegasus with white wings and a red face. Rarity brought him to her place, where he woke up with a "this looks like the home of a very stylish creature." "well thank you, i am Rarity, what is your name?" "my name is Tracks, and i was right about the stylish part, i see. But another thing, I feel different than a few moments ago, could you please tell me how I look, pretty creature? No scratches in my paint, no dents in my face…?" " paint, dents? What are you bazzeling about dear, you talk like you should have been mettal made, but you are a pony like everypony else." " a pony? I could have sworn i was a corvette stingray when i last checked." " a fish?" "no, a very good looking car!" "never heard of any kind of car, dear." "then i dont know what is wrong with me Rarity." " maybe you could make yourself usefull by helping me with something?" "labor? I dont do such a thing." "well then, suit yourself, the door is over there!" "wait, no ,i did not want to offend you, i just wanted to get straight that i dont do things to get my servos dirty. Besides, you are the one that brought me in your home, can i please stay for just a little while?" Tracks almost whined. "well alright then, i am after all the element of generousity." "well thank you, rarity, in the name of Primus, i wont be of any burden to you, at all."

Just outside of the everfree forest, near Fluttershy's cottage, another light appeared, with another colt. This time, he was black with a godish yellow mane and tail, but he wasnt sleeping, he was meditating. Ant when he opened his bright blue eyes, he looked around his surroundings, and spotted Fluttershy's home, and he decided to walk to it.

When he stood up, he suddenly saw that he stood on four legs, instead of two servo's.

He walked to the cottage as steady as possible, and he saw a yellow pony with a pink mane, talking to the very well listening animals ."Facinating" the colt said.

Fluttershy heard a strange voice say something and she looked up to the window where the voice came from. She saw a black pony, and she knows that black usually doesent mean any good, so she hid herself. "my name is Prowl, what is yours?" "Fluttershy" she said with her iconic high piched voice. "well, pleased to meet you Fluttershy." Prowl said smiling. Normally the animals would attack any strangers, but with Prowl they just relaxed and walked slowly to him. "nice animals you got there, Fluttershy." Fluttershy lost her shy-ness for a moment, to look at how easy the animals walked to Prowl.

Fluttershy and Prowl talked about the wonders of nature for hours, and got more and more familiar with each other.

At the same moment in Canterlot castle:

Twilight got the assighnment to take Optimus to Ponyville "…to teach him more about friendship…" Luna ordered. Celestia got a angry look from her little sister "why did you look at him that way?" Luna asked. "you like him, dont you?" Celestia looked a little bit, no, a whole lot lost inside her mind, thinking about Optimus. The only known male allicorn was also a good looking one, and he sounded smart, the dream colt for the older princess.


End file.
